Talk:Galaxy class decks
I've restored the inline references to this article because I think it's much more useful if the episode for each data point is directly referenced. I'm also a little wary about the usefulness of "X class decks" articles, but I'll address that at Talk:Federation starship decks. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 00:06, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) BluePrints I have the blueprints for the USS Enterprise D and I was wondering if those on this site would consider them to be canon so that I can put a full account of what is on each deck. I will not of course do this without the approval of several people :They are not canon, but could be included in an apocrypha section. I have those lying around here somewhere... --OuroborosCobra talk 06:41, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ::Do we want to do a second listing of decks in an apocrypha section, or is there some way we could work the apocrypha into the existing deck list with some kind of formatting difference and/or explicit apocrypha notation? -- Kooky 20:46, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :I also have a complete set of the blueprints of the Enterprise-D, from the Star Trek Technical Journals. I know it isn't quite cannon, but the only way I can think of getting a canon blueprint would be to take a screenshot of one of the several times they show the whole profile on screen, then identifying each individual feature. Still, love to hear some feedback. Either way, I'm willing to contribute --Kahwless 03:36, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Turbolifts Should turbolifts really be referenced on particular decks, since presumably every deck has access to turboshafts, and turbolifts don't really sit on a deck? (Exception may be the Turboshaft/Lifts connecting the main bridge to the battle bridge, as this is a specific use turbolift.) -- Kooky 20:33, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Room 1825 There's two rooms 1825: * holodeck in TNG 2x03 "Elementary, Dear Data" (time ~04:17) * shuttlebay in TNG 2x07 "Unnatural Selection" (time ~21:47) This is obviously the same door and it doesn't have an explanation. Tossha 22:50, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't need an explanation but I'll give you one. They're the same room number of two different decks or possibly two different sections of the ship or any number of other reasons. — Morder (talk) 22:52, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Planetary sciences laboratory How do we know that it's room number is 5013? About room 5013 we know only that "Wesley's team was there" (2x15 time ~13:15) Firstly, the first meeting can be not in the laboratory. Secondly, this laboratory room number is seen on ~21:46 just before the door opening and it is very much like 10|5716 imo -- Tossha 04:38, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Citations needed The claims that the following rooms are on particular decks have lacked citations for nearly four years now. If one is found they can be returned. * Deck 12 ** Shuttlebay 2 control booth * Deck 16 ** Captains Yacht docking port * Deck 31 ** Science Labs –Cleanse ( talk | ) 04:32, January 27, 2011 (UTC)